Metor the Bear
Metor the Bear Metor the Bear is a giant bear who lives on a diet of berries and small insects. He has been routinely sighted for centuries, and has only begun to show signs of aging. Currently, due to his large size and incredible speed, Metor has avoided capture. List of Sightings (Deconfirmed) 200 C.E Works of a Roman writer were found, speaking about "a large creature with lots of hair and a very long face." Research showed, however, that he had merely seen a large bear. (Unconfirmed) 1287 A Catholic priest at the time wrote of "a large, hairy, beast, with three eyes and a long face." He claimed it was "an agent of the Devil himself", and called it Metor, as if it was a demon. While this sighting was not confirmed, Metor became the official name for this Cryptid. (Unconfirmed) Mid-16th century Not much is known about this sighting, however, there is a portrait of a bear in the woods, resembling Metor. It is unknown if this is a sighting, an artist recreating what he was told about, or pure coincidence. June 4, 1790 Before Kentucky was founded, a group of people were searching the area to see if it would be a good settlement. They camped for the night after an expedition, and, during the early morning hours of June 4th, John Mueller, the leader of the expedition, was awoken to a gigantic bear eating their food supplies. The 2 others were awoken by John's scream, and Metor ran away, leaving behind a shredded bag. They were able to salvage what they had left, and continued exploring before going home on June 5th. July 4, 1796 During the 20-year celebration of the United States of America, soon-to-be president John Adams sighted Metor running past a farmhouse. He attempted to chase the bear, but to no avail. December 11, 1808 A Native American settlement at the time (located in Oregon) told legends of "the Demon Bear", which plainly describes Metor. The first confirmed time it was told was on this date. It goes as follows: "Once, many years ago, a strange bear was born. He had long ears, a long snout, another eye on his forehead, and he was very, very, large. He was seen as a strange cub until he grew up. Then, he wrecked houses, destroyed crops, and stole our food. Eventually, a brave group of warriors managed to chase off the now-called Demon Bear. But, every few years, he will return, until a very brave warrior defeats him once and for all." February 25, 1857 A farmer at the time allegedly rushed to police, claiming that a "giant mutant bear" had wrecked his farmhouse, and stole all his crops. Police forces arrived, finding traces of destruction at the farm. Footprints of Metor were visible all over the site, but it seems he went downstream a river after that, making the police lose the trail of the bear. A plaster cast of a footprint is owned by a private collector in Florida. March 3, 1919 While driving an early automobile, John P. Richards was attacked by Metor while bringing a dinner to his cousins. According to eyewitness reports, there were two cars driving down the road, facing each other. Suddenly, a bear chased down one of the cars (John's car). The bear smashed through the window in just 2 huge blows, and stuffed his head into the broken window. The car lost control and smashed into the second one. Metor jolted backwards and left carrying parts of the dinner and had a scratch on his neck. He would not be seen again for 90 years. June 2, 1999 The last sighting of Metor. Micheal Robinson, a 20-year-old newspaper reporter, stumbled across Metor while walking through his backyard in Kentucky. He snapped a picture and ran away, fearing the beast was aggressive. March 1, 2019 (Unconfirmed) Banker Robert R. Green claims to have seen the bear walking into a bakery and coming out chewing various baked goods. There has not been any evidence for or against this claim. Category:Mammals Category:U.S.A. Category:North America Category:Locations Category:Create-A-Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids